1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel vacuum switchgear with a simplified structure that can be fabricated with great ease at low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum switchgear having a construction of a plurality of switches in a vacuum container is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2000-268685 and JP-A-2000-268686. Though the constructions in which a plurality of switches are accommodated in the vacuum container are disclosed, detailed structure and construction of the vacuum container are not stated at all in these publications.
When accommodating the plurality of switches in the vacuum container, assembling process of the internally located parts of these switches becomes complex and difficult as an increase in the number of parts. Further, when the plurality of switches are accommodated in a single vacuum container, the configuration of the vacuum container becomes larger and complex.